What happened to Fox's chemistry set?
by ADarkenedSoul
Summary: A VERY SHORT story. Fox gets his chemistry set when he's fifteen...what happens to Fancy?


Passions: What happened to Fox's chemistry set

Passions: What happened to Fox's chemistry set?

Fancy walks out of her bedroom and walks into Gertrudes, where she finds Ethan, Pilar, 'Gertrude', who was really Theresa in disguise, and Little Ethan. Fancy and Ethan has a short discussion and when she starts to leave the room Little Ethan stops her and she turns around, "Thanks for the chemistry set Fancy!" Fancy smiled at Little Ethan, "Oh you're welcome. I knew that Fox liked his when he was growing up so I thought you'd like one as well." She smiles and walks out, and has a flash back.

_Julian, Ivy, Ethan, Fancy, Pretty and Fox are in the living room and Fox opens up his last present. Once he opens it, his eyes widen, "A chemistry set?! Are you serious?!" Pretty and Fancy gives each other worried glances, and Ethan just shakes his head. Julian and Ivy were smiling with joy, "Happy Birthday sweetie! Just don't use it in the house." Ivy warned with extreme caution. Julian agreed, "Yes, um go on and play with it out in the back sheds." Fox grabbed the chemistry set and hurried out to the back sheds. _

_Julian and Ivy were sitting in the living room having some whiskey while talking, "Oh Julian I can't believe Fox is fifteen already! I remember when Ethan and Fancy were that age." She smiled and took a drink. Julian did so aswell, "Yes, but sadly we're not done with the stage yet, my dear. Next year Pretty will be turning fifteen." They both chuckled and than there was a massive explosion from the back yard. "Oh my God what was that?" Ivy frantically asked but before Julian could reply Fancy started to scream bloody murder, "THAT'S IT! HE IS FUCKING TOAST!" Ivy gasped as Fancy stormed downstairs and she looked at her daughter, "Fancy! How dare you use such incriminating words!"_

_Fancy apparently wasn't listening to Ivy since she was motioning to choke someone, "Once I get a hold of that asshole!" She turned and stormed to the kitchen and went through the back door. Ivy and Julian fled after her just as Ethan and Pretty came running downstairs. Fancy, Julian and Ivy came outside later joined by Ethan and Pretty and they just looked in horror. "Oh…my…GOD!" Ivy shrieked and Pretty and Ethan tried to hold in laughter while Julian looked for his son. Fancy in the meantime was frantically looking at her horses…whom were all on the ground or blown up into pieces. Meanwhile Fox came out of the sheds, his skin covered his black dust. Smoke was rising from the sheds. Fancy took her glances off of her horses and onto her little brother. "YOU…ARE…FUCKING…DEAD!" She took off her shoes and ran after Fox with all her life. Pretty and Ethan started to burst out laughing while Ivy and Julian were yelling at their two children to stop running. "Fox! Fancy!" Ivy shrieked but it was no good. _

_Julian gave up trying to stop his kids, and looked at the sheds and Fancy's horses. "Oh my God all of Fancy's horses…and the sheds." Ivy looked at them as well and her jaw dropped. Pretty and Ethan both looked at Julian and Ivy, "Well… we can get the sheds repaired in no time!" Pretty exclaimed trying to lighten up to mood. Ivy and Julian glared at their youngest child, "What about the horses?! We spent a fortune on them for Fancy!" Suddenly there was a loud yell and Fancy had clobbered her little brother to the ground and started choking him, "YOU KILLED MY HORSES YOU FUCKING DICK!" Fox was practically screaming for help so Julian and Ivy ran to their two children and left Ethan and Pretty to laugh with amusement. After ten to fifteen minutes Julian gets ahold of Fox and Ivy gets Fancy. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU NICHOLAS FOXFUCKING CRANE!" Fancy screamed to the top of her lungs. Fox was quivering not from the chance of getting in trouble by his parents, but by the thought of getting beat up by Fancy even more, "I'm sorry Fance I…" He tried to apologize._

_Fancy interrupted him, "OH NO NO GOD FUCKING NO! YOU KILLED MY HORSES BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID CHEMISTRY SET! OH YOU ARE SO DAMN LUCKY WE'RE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL SOON YOU EVIL MURDER!!" Fox kept quivering and Julian started to yell, "Enough!! Fancy, Fox shut up!" Ivy took up the scold, "Your fathers right! Fancy what your brother did was inexcusable, but it was an accident." Fancy scoffed so loud and when Ethan and Pretty were done laughing they started up again. "Now, we will go inside, get cleaned and forget this whole thing happened!" Ivy said and Fancy looked at her mother, "What about my horses?! They're d-d-…" She couldn't bear the thought of finishing her sentence. Her poor horses were…blown to smithereens… _

Fancy came out of the flashback and tears were rolling down her cheeks, "Oh Fox, I miss you so much… who had the nerve to go and shoot you?" She wiped her tears away and went off on her merry way.


End file.
